


No Studying

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James is trying to study, and Sirius isn't letting him.





	No Studying

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you write a prompt in which James is trying to study and sirius is disturbing him. Make it fluff please. And cute.”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/172674440685/can-you-write-a-prompt-in-which-james-is-trying-to)

Sirius huffed yet again. 

James didn’t look at him, didn’t so much as glance, just kept staring at the textbook. Not that that mattered. He wasn’t getting any reading done, but not for lack of trying. He could-- and would-- blame Sirius, but the honest reason was that it was the driest possible way to talk about a horrifying massacre  _ ever _ . James knew from Peter’s excited rambling that there were first hand accounts of this battle, and yet they were stuck reading some stuffed shirt’s retelling, where the most important detail was the name he’d given the fight and the ‘symbolism’ behind it. 

“James,” Sirius whined. 

“I’m busy.” Not really, but fuck if he was going to give in that easy. He’d made a promise to himself that he would try to do well on this exam, and he wasn’t going to let Sirius distract him with one word. 

“But I’m bored.” 

“Go talk to Remus.” 

“Remus is busy.” 

“Like how I’m busy?” James asked pointedly. 

“No,” Sirius said with a dismissive wave. “He’s actually busy.” 

“I’m actually busy too, Si. We have an exam tomorrow, and I haven’t read any of the material.” 

“It’s History of Magic, mate, nobody’s read the material.” 

“Lily has.” 

“Lily is a teacher’s pet for a bloody ghost. Do you really want to be like her?” 

James sighed. “Sirius, I’m trying to study, will you please find something to do?” 

“I have something to do,” Sirius said, snuggling up to James by putting his arms around his waist and resting his chin on James’s shoulder. 

“Bothering me doesn’t count.” 

“My goal isn’t to bother you,” he argued, “that’s just how you’re taking it. Not my fault.” 

“At least go down to the common room.” 

“But you’re up here.” 

James undid Sirius’s arms from him and scooted away-- not very far, just enough that Sirius understood the gesture. 

Sirius stared at him for a minute, calculating. Suddenly, he grinned, hopping off the bed. The next moment, James had a dog’s head in his lap, big brown eyes staring up at him adoringly as his tail wagged and his tongue lolled out of his mouth with happy pants. 

Immediately, James started melting, but he tried to pretend that wasn’t true. “C’mon Pads, I really want to do well on this exam.” 

Padfoot licked James’s hand, catching the textbook at the edges. 

James gave up studying as a complete and utterly terrible idea and shut the book, tossing it carelessly on the bedside table. He put his hands on either side of Padfoot’s face, grinning at him as he scratched at his ears. “Who’s a good boy? You! Padfoot’s such a good boy, the best boy, so good,” he started, continuing on as he pet him.

Eventually, Sirius transformed back, sitting in James’s lap with his arms over James’s shoulders. “I can’t believe I had to get all cute and furry to get you to pay attention to me.” 

“You’re always cute,” James said, kissing his cheek. 

“Not cute enough to keep you from History.” 

“You used your puppy powers. I’m only human.” 

“You’re ridiculous, is what you are.” 

“I’m ridiculous? You’re the one that transformed the minute you realised I was actually busy.” 

“You weren’t busy, you little shit, you were distracted.” Sirius preened as he said, “And I helped clear your mind. I’m a very good boyfriend.” 

James chuckled, running a hand through Sirius’s hair like he was petting him. “Yes you are. A very good boyfriend, the best boyfriend, aren’t you Sirius?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
